Episode 74: Hey Baby
"Hey Baby" was originally released on October 3, 2011. Description Is your body prepared for the ravages of cold and flu season? Are you all stocked up on vitamins B, C, E and J? If not, you need to listen to this episode -- it has all the nutrients your body craves. Suggested Talking Points Contagion, Ectoplasm, Pants Music, Sexy Cops, Bruceaphobia, Tech Wizard, No Phone, 12 Angry Feet Outline 04:16 - Two of my female friends are moving into a new house rent free, because one of their parents owns it. It is a three-bedroom house, and they have invited me to live there with them. They are my best friends, and I spend most of my time with them. My concern is whether or not it is a good idea to live with two women with whom I have no romantic connection with, because TV has taught me that doesn't always work out well. -- Gmail 11:01 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Terri Banto, who asks: Audio chip embedded in adult diapers....Good idea? Do you have an elderly relative who needs to wear adult diapers, and who is also somewhat impaired in their mental functioning? My step-father is 92 next month. He's been wearing them for a couple of years. He's also become rather negligent in terms of personal hygiene....and so I thought it would be a big advantage to know that his diaper (or as I call them: "manties") is saturated. How great would this be: a diaper with an audio chip (like some musical greetings cards have) that's triggered by a specific level of saturation? It could play a tune such as "Moon River", "Bridge Over Troubled Waters" or "Rollin' On a River"....or even Handel's "Water Music". You get the idea. Anyway--when a caregiver or relative hears the music playing, it's diaper changin' time--and Grandpa will not be able to argue over it. Anyone like this idea? Any venture capitalists? 18:20 - Hey, I'm a guy who has been happily dating my girlfriend for a little over four years. I work with a girl who started calling me "Pumpkin" in a borderline flirty way. To make things worse, that's a nickname my girlfriend has for me. The girl I work with is cute, and we are friends, but I have no interest in her obviously, but I am afraid she's going to do it in front of my girlfriend, put it on my Facebook wall, or something like that. How do I gently ask her to stop doing that without sounding whipped or mean? -- Not So Great Pumpkin 25:34 - MZ - Personal message from Alex. 28:08 - Y - Sent in by @Jonny_Wags via @neverlikethat, from Yahoo Answers user P.I. Staker, who asks: How can I overcome my fear of Bruce Willis? I have an acute phobia of Bruce Willis. Every time I seem him on the television screen I become nauseated and clammy. My skin crawls and I feel like I will die soon thereafter. How can I get over this? 37:26 - Hey, I used to think setting my phone to vibrate was much less annoying than having an obnoxious ringtone going off all the time; however, seems like with newer phones the vibrating is just as loud, if not louder (heaven forbid your phone is sitting on a coffee table when it vibrates), so I've come to you to ask which is worse: a moderately loud ringtone that you have to hear all the time, or having it sound like there's a sex toy in your pocket every time you get a message? -- Grant In Grangier 43:27 - Hey, I've come to you in some need of some sage advice. I got out of a five-year long relationship nearly a year ago, and have recently started dating again. The woman I'm seeing now is great. We have a wonderful time together whenever we go out, so the issue isn't really with the relationship itself - it's when she's on the phone with me. When we're on the phone a conversation usually runs upward of an hour before she's feels like she's ready to hang up, and I'm not always in the mood for such extended conversations. So tell me brothers, is there a way I can get across to her that I don't always feel like talking on the phone, without hurting her feelings or making it seem I'm making excuses not to connect. -- Silent In St. Louis 49:39 - Y - Sent in by Josh Becker, from Yahoo Answers user Seth Wolf, who asks: How can i get my friend to kick me? hi i have a foot fetish and i kinda like my friends feet we are good friends and if he kicks me while he is in this action i plan to grab his foot take off his shoe in like a playful friendly way like saying "you cant kick me now cause i have your shoes" then he will say something like "well i don't need shoes to kick" then i take off his socks and ill be closer so i need to know how to get my friend to kick me by saying something to make him playfully kick me or something to get me to see and touch his feet without him thinking i have a foot fetish. so what do you think i can either get him to kick me (but not be mad) or me to touch his feet and take off his socks (i really want to take of his socks not just touch his feet) so any ideas but please no mean or useless ideas please. 55:04 - Housekeeping 58:15 - FY - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Gishal, who asks: Are there juggalo animals? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jakob Locker Category:Marriage